hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ladiolus
Ladiolus (ラジオラス, Rajiorasu) is one of Prince Fugetsu's maids during her voyage in the Black Whale to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Appearance Ladiolus has small eyes, a mashed-in nose, and an oblong face with a square jaw. Her hair is dark and gathered in two buns at the height of her nape. She dresses in a standard maid's robe. Personality Not much is known about Ladiolus' personality, though she acts quite shocked that she and Illardia were sent to learn Nen rather than Fugetsu's personal bodyguards. She seems to be timid and was surprised when Kurapika declared that she was his best student.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Plot Succession Contest arc Prince Fugetsu sends Ladiolus and Illardia to attend Kurapika's two-week teaching of Nen. The two maids are bewildered why they've been chosen to learn Nen over the Royal Bodyguards and while waiting they talk with Prince Kacho's maids Loberry and Yuri. Ladiolus becomes worried over Loberry seeing a supposed woman in the crowd and after her outburst, Ladiolus witnesses Barrigen get killed by a small pack of snakes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 Following the murder, Kurapika tells his students to decide whether to stay or leave. They all remain and he teaches them his first exercise.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 She then partakes in the handshake type of Nen training standing next to Myuhan, until the end of the training session.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 The following day she attends the next Nen training session when Myuhan is murdered by the Silent Majority. She does not intervene when Maor and Satobi accuse Kurapika of being behind the attacks after Myuhan's death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 On the 7th day of the voyage, Ladiolus is still taking part in Kurapika's Nen training.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 Like everyone else, she begins to have doubts about the training, since they always repeat the same exercise. The following day, when Kurapika performs Water Divination in front of everyone and explains what it is for, he declares that Ladiolus is the fastest learner and that she has enough aura to perform it herself, to her surprise. He summons her to the main bedroom, where he semi-forces her Aura Nodes open with Stealth Dolphin. When she returns to the hall, the other maids enquire about the Water Divination test, but due to Kurapika's gag order she is unable to respond.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Abilities & Powers Nen Kurapika extolled Ladiolus as his most talented student, having managed to muster enough aura in one week to perform Water Divination, although it is debatable whether she really was the best. She has subsequently had her Aura Nodes fully opened by Kurapika's Stealth Dolphin. She should currently be in the process of learning Ten to contain the leaking aura. Former Nen Abilities Trivia * For the purposes of Kurapika's Nen training, Ladiolus is a "shaker". Translations around the World References Navigation zh:拉吉歐拉斯 Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Servants Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Unknown Nen type users